1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates jumper cable technology and more particular, to a tracking jumper cable assembly, which facilitates tracking remote connective portions of the cable with a pair of electronic component testing tweezers, eliminating drawbacks and problems caused by conventional tracking methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In network communication, a network jumper cable can be used to connect a personal computer to a wall network socket, and can also be used in a computer room for building up a network or a building for the cabling of a network in every room of the building. Open wiring is normally adopted for the arrangement of a network jumper cable to connect a personal computer to a wall network socket. In a room, the number of wall network sockets is limited and normally not more than six. If a network problem occurs, such as network disconnection, tracking remote connective portions of the cable will not be difficult.
However, in a network machine room or building network cabling, a large amount of jumper cables will be used for the connection between component parts. These jumper cables may extend over one another or arranged in bundles. Tracking remote connective portions of these jumper cables is complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,453, equivalent to Taiwan M413200 and China CN1095484A, discloses a fiber optic plug tracking system, entitled “Fiber optic jumper cables and tracing method using same”. A fiber optic jumper cable of this design includes a composite cable with a glass fiber light guide for single or multi transmission mode, standard fiber optic connectors, electrically powered light emitting devices at the fiber optic connectors, and a pair of electrical conductors embedded in the cable, with one or more electrical power connectors for selectively applying an external electrical power source to the light emitting devices (LEDs).
According to the aforesaid prior art design, a plug-in battery pack is used for powering and selectively activating the telltale LEDs. However, when plugging the pins of the plug-in battery pack to the fiber optic plugs of the fiber optic jumper cable for tracking remote connective portions of the cable, the pins of the plug-in battery pack may be curved or broken accidentally.